tsuki_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn
Dawn is a beaver who resides in Mushroom Village and owns and operates the carpentry workshop located next to the Geisha bar. Dawn made her debut appearance in the 14 March 2019 update of the game. Appearance Dawn takes the appearance of a beaver, with light brown fur, two large front teeth and three whiskers on each side of her cheeks. Dawn bears a short and petite physique, and wears a watermelon shell as a hat. Personality Dawn appears as a friendly individual, and will warmly greet Tsuki if the player first taps on her. Confident and optimistic, yet a tad ambitious, Dawn will eagerly share how she is able to built a house out of driftwood, as shown in one of her dialogues. Dawn also uses shortened speech patterns to refer to the player, such as "ya" which means ‘you‘ and "yer" which means ‘your’. Routine Dawn's workshop does not open until 7 days have passed in game for new players. After the workshop opens, she can be found sawing wood in front of her shop during daylight hours (7:00am to 6:59pm). Quotes Mushroom Village * Few minor adjustments, I think this shack will do nicely... * I wonder if the people in this town will like me... * Dawn's Woodwork? No... Dawn's Workshop? ...Hmm * Carpenter Beaver! Nah... Beaver Builder? ... ... Dawn's Atelier? * Hello there, young rabbit! I've just move in! The name's Dawn. If ya need anything fixed up in your house, I'm yer gal! * Hmm, ya got any trash? I can recycle for ya! It'll even help me make more stuff for ya. Be sure to send all yer trash my way! * Trash trash trash! Gimme all the trash! * Wood ya like an upgrade? * Watch me cut this wood, I'm a master carpenter y'all! I reckon I can even build a house out of driftwood! Hahaha! * Just a few more aluminium cans... Then I can build my masterpiece... * Ya ever go camping out in the woods to the north? I used to live out there in the wild... Surviving on nuts and berries... Building lodges for me and my friends... Lemme tell ya... it was the life... * Bite the wood? Gross! I ain't some kinda savage! * One rabbit's trash is just another beaver's treasure! * Been noticing that most of yer trash comes from the sea. That's pretty bad news. It seems we haven't learned our lesson... Maybe we too will face the consequences. * Wow, Tsuki! You've given me so much trash! You're my number one customer! I'll be sure to build you something big soon! * Can you tell Ken to stop littering his cigarette butts near the workshop? * You've been to Yukiyama? I had a job there long ago, fixing up some houses. I couldn't take the cold! * OMG Tsuki, you've given me so much trash I don't know what to do with all of it! Thank you so much! * You bought the level 3 upgrade? I will take a couple of days to fix up the third level! Thank you so much! Special Events Birthday: Village Central * Oh Tsuki! You're just the person I was looking for! I gotta show you something, come with me! ** (Okay!!) Alright let's go! ** (Maybe later.) Ahhh. Well, let me know when you're free then. Birthday: Surprise party * Happy Birthday Tsuki!! Here's to a cleaner and greener future! * I'm so glad to have been a part of your life Tsuki~ Happy Birthday! * Thanks for doing your part for the environment Tsuki!! Related Pages *Dawn's Workshop